Our little brother
by QueenStorie
Summary: Mandarin and the monkey team have taken over the city and they want a sacrifice to intertan them. In order to save the city from there rath they sacrifice CHiro to them as payment. Monkeys bad and good and this is rated M for cussing and spanking.
1. Chapter 1

Deep in a castel covered in grey the sound of and organ played in the castel walls. It was the her majesty the Queen.

QueenStorie playing the organ. She stops and turns to you wearing a dark hood to cover her face and body the candles gleaming in the dark.

"Hello my fellow readers. Some of you know me and for those who don't I welcome you to my home. Right now I fell alittle evil so I put my castel into the same mood. Now understand I do not own SRMTHFG sadly but the story idea I do and if anyone would like to make a story related to this one but not just like it you have my blessings. Keep and eye out for more of my stories to be born and updated. Forgive the mispelled words but my spelling is not all that great. Now please relaxe and review as you read about Chiro and the Monkey team."

Queenstorie turns back to her Organ and plays it again as the storie beggins.

* * *

CHapter 1 Sacrifice

It has beed 11 years since the monkeys have taken over the city it was peaceful but the humans now lived by stricked rules placed by them. It is harsh at time but they knew it was better then liveing under the rule of the skeleton king but it didn't make life any easyer on them. Mandarin along with his second Antauri where walking down the street of the city people bowing to them as they walked by befor going on with there lives.

"Well Antauri it seems all is calm in the city." Mandarin said to him

"Indeed. But Sprx, Otto and Nova are getting restless they need some form of intertament to keep them out of trouple."

"Hahahaha well that shouldn't be to hard. Who knows maybe it will jmp right in front of us."

Just then a boy with messy hair bright blue eyes in riped dirty chloes and dirt covered skin jumped out of nowar with two lugs running after him.

"Get back here you street rat." THe skinnyer one yelled.

"I'm gonna pound that freak." THe fat one said

The boy leaped and jumped off there backs holding hid prize in his arms. They thought that it was money but when he turned to see them they saw it was only a small pice of bread. They were shoucked at the meer skill this boy alone had. But in his shocked state the fat boy punched him and made him drop his food. THey boy did a round house kick and sent the fat boy flying back into the skinny one who went to pick it up was knocked over. Grabing the bread again he looked at them for a sec to see if they would chase him to befor running down one of the dark alleys to get away. THey two thugs got up and growled. But the people near by glared at them. This made them interested.

"You two shouldn't have chased that boy boys he has been throught enough. He did nothing wrong." An elderly woman scolded at them.

"He deserves everything he gets granny he stole that bread we saw it." The skinny one said

"Thats a lie CHiro would never steal anything. He works hard to get the food he needs but you two beat him everytime." SHe yelled

"So they boys name is Chiro...are you thinking what I'm thinking." Mandarin asked

"If you mean we have found a solution to our sibling then yes I say we do." Antauri said

Both of them smirking they flew back to therobot to get a room to get ready for their plan. Chiro soon stoped and began to eat the little food he had but since he couldn't really eat alot he only ate a fourth of it befor he put the rest away for the nect three days in his coat. He carfully walked out of the ally and down the street as the sun began to set. He loved to watch the sun riase and set it was like the begining of a ew birth of the sun and moon. He heard the speekers turn on that made everyone gasp and tremble it ment only one thig the Monkeys have an order to give out. He turned to the screen and wathced at the Moneys faces came up on the screen.

"Good even good people of the city. I'm sure you all want to go home and rest but we have a job for you." Mandarin said with a smirk.

"As you know it gets rather lonely around here. So we desire a new member to our little family. We want a boy."

The city gasped and mothers held their sons close almost as if protecting them from the screen. But they weren't done.

"But we don't want just any boy oh no we want Chiro."

Chiro felt his face pale as a cold feeling of dread fell into his stomach. He backed away slowly hopeing no one had seen him yet .

"We want him brought to our robot befor the light of day is up. If not you will be punished."

The screen turned off and the people screamed as they scattered around looking for chiro. Chiro ran away from the crowed as they ran past him not even seeing that it was him. Chiro bumbed into an old lady who held him tigh and pulled him into a ally quickly befor they were spotted. Chiro looked up and sighed when he saw it was old grandma Kidzo. She looked down at Chiro with sadness in her eyes.

"Chiro what did you do to get them to want you." She asked

"I don't know but I'm not going."

"I know your not but you have to get out of the city befor they find you."

"HEY HERE HE IS." A man yelled out

They gasped and saw people running at them.

"Chiro run." She said but it was to late.

Chiro was tackled to the ground and was tied up by the people of the city as Grandma Kidzo was lead away. Chiro stryed to fight them off and bite at least one but his mouth was gaged and he was tied up tight in chains and was dragged away to his fate. THey made it to the robot just as the finale light of sun driffted away. THey threw Chiro at the robots feet and bowed down as it opened. THe monkey stepped out of the robot and stood infront of CHiro who didn't even look at them as blood driped down his face where he was dragged against the ground cutting his forhead open. Mandarin forced Chiros hear up and smiled.

"Well you did as we asked next time we ask you for someone don't hurt them." Mandarin said.

He used his levatatin powers to lift Chiro up and almost droped him when he spook after getting free from his gag.

"Let me go you mother fucker monkeys." He yelled struggling in his chains

The people gasped when he said this. No one had dared talk back to them much less cuss at them. Mandarins eyes narrowed at the choise of word the boy used and made a mentale note that they have to break that from him fast. Mandarin walked into the ship walking passed the other shoucked monkeys who were waiting for him befor they closed the door. Chiro struggled hard to get free from his controlle Mandarin walked into the rec room and looked at the others.

"Gibson get to the sick bey we need to check him out and give him his shots. Sprx Otto run a bath and get his room ready for bed. Nova Antauri make sure they don't fight."

They nodded and went off to do so. Mandarin and GIbson walked into the sick bey with CHiro flotting behind them. Chiro fought with them as he was layed down on a table. It took a while but GIbson was able to get the info he needed and got the shots ready.

"His arms are to thin I'm afried. I need to inject them into his well...bottom."

"Oh hell no. you are not comeing nere me with that no way not know how. Shit let me go." He yelled

"Mandarin could you." Gibson started.

"Already on it."

With his mind powers he forced Chiro to flip over and restrained him to the table as GIbson pulled down his pants and underware to show his bottom. WIth a few whipes of a alchole whipe he beggan to give Chiro the first of five shoots. CHiro screamed and crussed as it was being down. Mandarins left eye began to twitch he was one to never accept foul launghe and the boy was pushing it. Gibson finished the finale shot.

"There that should do it for now. We need to work it into his system thouth."

"That I can do just don't mind us." Mandarin said

GIbson left the room knowing what was to come and cringed slightly. Mandarin glared at the squriming form on the table who was still cussing and fighting. Well that will be taken care of real soon. He took off his gloves and placed them on the table next to him befor walking over to Chiro. Laying one hand on his back he raised the other befor brining it down heavly. The room filled with the sound of a smack making CHiro yelp befor he did it again. It went on like this for awhile. After a minute pass did Mandarin speak.

"Are you going to keep running that mouth of yours." He asked not stoping

"Ow no ow stop it ow ow OOOOOWWWW." he howled

Mandaring looked at the bottom to find it a dusty red but he could barely see it past all the dirt that coated his body looking at his hand he saw dirt. He scolded knowing that the boy wont give him and answer right now. He finished up with a few more spanks and stoped letting the boy breath. He walked up to his face and saw tears in hiseyes but they didn't fall he was to proud to cry. He fixed his chlose and walked out of the room to the bathroom with CHiro floting behind him. He walked into the room where their bed rooms where Chiro room would be satying it was in the center of the room so that they can keep an eye on him. He walked into the room and saw that everything was ready. The walls were painted a pale blue with a greyish blue rug floor a white dresser to one side and a bed like dome on the other side made and ready for the boy. He saw Nova and Antauri standing next to Otto and Sprx as they waited for him.

"Is it ready." He asked.

"Yep all set and ready for him." Sprx said giving the thumbs up.

"Good Antauri any problems while I was gone."

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Good Nova you can leave the next part is about to begin. Can you get the you now what for us."

"Sure no problem."

Nova walked out of the room and closed it behind her and locked it knowing what was going to happen next so Chiro can't run off. Mandarin levated Chiro infront of him and nodded to them as he walked over to a closet next to the bathroom door. Chiro yelled and cussed at them as they striped him of his Clothing leaving him naked as the day he was born making him blush if you could see it. Antauri took over levataing CHiro and walked to the bathroom the three inside befor taking a towle Mandarin held out and went insode closeing the door. Splashes could be heard as the boy was washed for the first time in who knows how long. Mandarin dug threw the dresser and pulled out some blue pjs for Chiro and walked up to the door he Knocked befor a soaked and wet Otto opened it slightly. He handed the clothing to him as he shut the door behind him saying thanks. A KNock came from the bedroom door and it opened to show Nova holding a orange ribbon. But this ribbon was special not only was a sign that Chiro was thiers but also to check on the boy as a tracker and health status. Chiro would never be able to take it off unless they do it.

"Thank you Nova are you retiring for the night."

"Yeah I'm going to bed we have work to do tommarow and Gibson just finished the leash for Chiro too and head off to bed. Good night big bro." She said yawning

"Hehehe good night little sister." He said and kissed her forhead goodnight befor she left closeing the door.

He turned just as Chiro and the others came out. Chiro looked alot younger now that he was clean and free from the chains that held him. He looked like a little 6 year old rather then a 13 year old. He walked over to them as Sprx pulled back the sheets and Antauri laying him on the bed. Otto pushed a few buttons next to the bed and straps came out of the side of the bed pinning Chiro down so he could turn and roll over but not leave the bed. Mandarin walked up to him and held up the ribbon.

"This Chiro is your collar intill we can trust you. You wont be able to remove it unless either me or Antauri do it for you." Mandarin said and snaped it aroung his neck.

It looked more like an orange scarf now that it was on him and glared at them as they smiled.

"The hour is late and its time for good little boys to go to sleep. Sweet dreams Chiro we have work to do in the morning." He said and to add to it they kissed his forhead like a parent would to thier child. They left the room and turned off the light. But befor Chiro could yell at them he was put into a deep sleep by the device on his neck.

* * *

Organs play again but the lights turn on and turn everything white and make it seem happy again. Queenstorie pulls down her dark hood to face you.

"Well I hope you like this new storie and I plane to writ more for this one as well as the others please be paisent as writing stories like this and others is hard to find the right time or motive to keep going please give me and others your supporte with out reviews like you we couldn't go on. Please do leave me a review. See you next it."


	2. Chapter 2

Deep in a castel covered in grey the sound of and organ played in the castel walls. It was the her majesty the Queen.

QueenStorie playing the organ. She stops and turns to you wearing a dark hood to cover her face and body the candles gleaming in the dark. She turns to you grinning in the dark.

"So you came back welcome I must say that I am a bit disapointed that only a very few people reviewed this story Its one of a kind. Oh well. Now as you know Chiro was taken by the Robot team so to help with this story to go on. I will leave you to give me an Idea. If I like it your name will be meationed in the next chapter. Now run along my supcuets it time to read. OH and one more thing I don't own the Srmthfg just the idea of this storie."

Goes back to playing the organ.

CHapter 2 lets go out

The next day came and Antauri went to get their newest member to the family. He walked inside the dark room and turned on the lights to reviel the sleeping boy. He walked up to him and woke him up by gently shaking him.

"Wake up Chiro the sun has risan and we have to go shopping." Antauri said.

Chiro opened his eyes and looked around in confusion befor it hit him. He fought in the restrains as Antauri shoucked his head and got out a clean pair of clothes for him to wear as Mandarin came in.

"Well good morning Antauri I see you woke our little brother up."

"Yes well it seem that he has woken up in a bad mood."

"Oh has he well we'll just have to make sure he gets a nap today don't we maybe after that he will feel better."

"Perhabse."

Chiro turned his head to them and spat at them making them glare.

"I don't care who you are let me go right now you bastards or I swear I'll cut your throuts open with a fucking razor." CHiro shouted.

Antauri glared at him befor walking over to him and grabed his chin making him face him. CHiro tryed to turn his face but Antauri held tighter making him see the anger in his eyes as he had a scowl on his face.

"Now listen here young man we have been very pasinte with that mouth of your but to spat at us is crossing the line so here are the rules. One you will not run from us. If you try you will be brought back here and punished. Two you will not cuss or spat at us this will also get you punished. Three you will do as you are told and listen to us. Four try and desive us even once and you will not like what will happen. We will add more rules but that should do it for now. Now get that look off your face and smile or you wont go out side today." Antauri said and let go.

Chiro droped the look but showed and emostionless face to them. Antauri placed his outfit on the bed and left with Mandarin locking the door as the restrains came off of CHiro allowing him to change quietly. Soon he came out in a pair of black and white shoes, blue geans and a red and gold long sleve shirt his hair combed neatly with the orang collar haning off to the left side. He had his arms crossed but didn't look at them as he was lead to the kitchen where the others were waiting. Once inside they began to eat but Chiro ate very little and pushed the bowl of oatmeal away the smell was starting to make him sick. Sprx noticed and turned to GIbson.

"Hey why isn't the kid eating. I mean shouldn't he be eating four bowls of these or something."

"Naturaly yes but since he has had a very small amount of food to eat for a long time his stomach has shrunk to a very small size so its best not to over feed him and give him mostly liqued food till his stomach has to grown a bit first." Gibson said and began to clear the table of the dishes.

"Which remindes me is the harness ready." Mandarin said.

"Of coures its ready its by the door."

"Good I think a nice strool in the park would be nice don't you we go to the stores"

"Yeeeyaaa we're going to the park we're going to the paaaarrkk." Otto said and ran off to the door.

"Well lets go befor Otto hits a wall again." Nova said and started to fallow.

The others got up and walked to the door but Chiro was thinking of a plane of escaping them and hidding outside of the city for good. They stoped at the door as Sprx pulled out a orange colored harness out and gave it to ANtauri. Mandarin turned to Chiro and watched for any sign that Chiro might run. Antauri walked closer to Chiro and began to flot infront of him holding the Harness out to him.

"Put it on."

"You want me to put that THING on. Your jokeing right."

"No I'm not now put it on or would you like one of us to help you."

Chiro glared at them eyes full of hate as he roughly graped the harness and put it on. It tightened on his chest but alowed him to move around but a leash came out and Antauri graped it and landed to the floor as the door opened. Feeling the suns rays as he walked out still frowning at his fate but he was a fighter he wouldn't go down easly. They walked down to the park Chiro infront of them as they walked behind him talking about some new moves that they have been working glared at the ground and tryed to think of a way to escape them without being caught. He looked up and saw a few park benches and that gave him an idea he sat down in one far way as the leash would let him from the monkeys and after waiting a few minutes took a deep breath and began to slowly wiggle out of the harness once he slipped out of it thankfull for the years of slipping threw tight bared gates tighed it to the bench and silently ran off befor they could notice him. A few hours past and the monkey team desided it was time to go back for lunch. As Antauri got up and walked the leash pulled back he turned to tell Chiro not to fight when he gasped.

"He's gone." He said geting the others attanchen

"What but how he shouldn't have been able to get out of that Harness." Gibson said looking at it in shock.

"Oh Monkey Doodle we got to find him." Sprx said

"But how he could be long gone by now." Otto said waving his arms around.

"Otto calme down Chiro will be found he has the collar on I had it made with a traker so we could find him." NOva said and pulled out a small scren a red dot appered on the scren.

They were going to get Chiro and teach him a lesson he would never forget for a long time. Chiro was down in his old home a sew home but home none the less. He had tryed to cut the collar off his neck and broke six pairs of sissors trying. He had been at it for at least four hours and had enough. He draped his old pocket knife and held it up to his neck befor sliding it under the collar.

"Ew this place is so dirty are you sure the kid is down here." Sprx asked

Chiros eyes widened and looked down the tunnle to his right carefull of the blade.

"Yea he's here and just around the corner too." Nova said

Chiro saw thiere shadows and looked back at the mirro and glared he wasn't going to go down with out a fight. The monkey team turned around the corner and looked up befor gasping. There stood Chiro glaring at them with the knife to his neck making them take a step back. Mandarin steped forward a little.

"Chiro put down the blade." He said making hand moshions to put it down.

'What is this boy thinking. Oh he is in deep trouple when we get him home.'

"Oh no. No way your going to let me go one way or another I'm leaving freely. Now you all are going to stay right there and I will walk out of here you do not fallow me understand."

"How about you drop the knife come back with us and you get off with a time-out." Antauri said trying to hold his anger back.

"Forget it. I will not be anyones play thing muchless by any of you."

"Chiro calm down. Don't do anything stupid now." Gibson said

Chiro backed away from them slowly and as soon as the got close to a tunnle he ran. The monkeys where in hot pursute of him. Chiro ran and ran down many tunnles knowing them better then any one for living down there for so lond soon the tunnle ended and lead him out side of the city and into the forgoten jungle where he would spend much of his time when not working for food. He ran into the jungle as the monkeys came out of the tunnle.

"I see him he's going into the jungle." Otto said run after him

"Alright team split up and get that knife away from him. If you can grab him hold him till we get to you got it." Mandarin said

"Got it."

They split up and ran after the boy. Chiro jumped and ducked many trees and puddles trying to get away. He ran for a few more minutes befor stopping to see if they were still fallowing him. He listen closesly for any sounds as they may be close but hearing nothing but the jungle he sighed and leaned back on a tree.

"Are we calm now."

Chiro gasped and turned to see Sprx hanging on the tree glareing at him.

"Come on kid time to go home."

Chiro ran in the oppisit direction fleeing from the red robot monkey trying to get free from this nightmare. He gasped when he saw Nova and Gibson standing in the clearing he ran into. Nova had her hands on her hips and GIbson crossed his arms.

"And where do you think your going young man."

Chiro shocked his head and steped back but stoped when he saw Sprx and Otto behind him arms out blocking the way he came in. The bushes rumbled and Mandarin with Antauri came out not looking happy. Chiro pulled out his knife and held it infront of him to protect him self. Mandarin crossed his arms and looked at chiro and the knife.

"Alright this has to stop. I'm going to tell you one last time put the knife down and come with us back home like a good boy and your punishment will be light."

"Fuck no. I rather DIE then be with you."

To prove his point and to get way from them for good he turned the knife to his neck to slice his neck open to kill himself when it was blasted out of his hands and it flew into the jungle and out of sight. Chiro turned to see one of GIbsons hands had turned into a drill and had shot his knife away. In a despret attempt to flee he sprinted to the jungle but was tackled but Otto and Sprx to the ground holding him down as he fought. Antauri walked over to a near by log and snaped one of the branches off. He got ride of any leaves and dirt it had before turning to Mandarin with a nod. Mandarin activated his jet back and the others fallowed sutie flying with a struggleing Chiro back to the robot. It was about 1 a clock when they got there and draged Chiro inside Mandarin sent Nova and GIbson up to the rec room to get a bench ready for them. They ran up ahead to do as they were asked as Antauri went with him leaveing the others to drag Chiro up to the rec room once there Chiro saw a bench being placed in front of the control panle. He was placed over it and his wrist were locked into the bench so he couldn't get up. Antauri walked up to him and faced him with a glare set on Chiro.

"I seem to recall. That one of the rules was not to run away and another about your cursing at us pluse you put your self in harms way. You broke three rules so far. What do you have to say for your self."

"You are not my family. My parents died protecting me so I can be free but you try to enslave me. I won't let it happen." Chiro said

"Well that exsplase a few things well no worrys we do not plane to enslave rather turn you into our little brother. And as for the lack of a father in your life we will fix that." he said and walked back to the others.

Chiro felt a chill fall over his lower half and gasped when he reconised the feeling. His pale butt was out for them all to see before he heard a swishing sound in the air befor a line of pain landed on his naked rear. It hit chiro that ANtauri was holding a switch in his hand when they were talking and gave out a yelp when he felt it again and tears began to blurr his visiaon on the fith one. Antauri kept switching him he wanted Chiro to learn and he wasn't going to stop till he had the boy crying and saying he was sorry. After a few minuets of switching Chiro Antauri had to stop as they boys bottom was covered in angry red welts and felt hot to the touch. He looked at the sobbing child who had no fight left in him for now and put down the switch and rubbed his back for a sec before unlocking him and letting him fall into his arms crying like a newborn Antauri brought him close to his chest and began to cuddle him showing forgiveness to the child. But Chiro tryed to pull away to cry in peace but that just made Antauri smile and kissed Chiros forhead befor continueing to cuddle him.

"Noooo (sniff) no cuddle (sniff)." Chiro sobbed sounding just like a kid as he was held.

The others smiled thinking of how cute it was before they walked up to them in a hug. Antauri lifted the boy up and walked over to a chair befor sitting down and rocking him back and forth like a baby to calm him down. But as Chiro was being rocked Mandarin turned to Sprx and pointed to the bathroom.

"Oh come on it sliped. Please can you just let it go just this once." Sprx begged

"No Sprx you know the rules and this is your second strike want to make it three because if you do you know what happens." Mandarin said

Sprxs shocked his head and went to the bathroom and came back with a bar of soap and gave it to Mandarin.

"Open." he said

Sprx whimpered but did as he was told and the bar went right into his mouth making his eyes water before Mandarin walked him over to a chair in a corner and had him sit down facing the corner.

"Three minutes Sprx." He said before walking over to Antauri who was still cuddling a crying Chiro.

"After Sprx comes out you young man are going to appoliges to the family and take a nape understand." Mandarin said

"You..(sniff)..can't tell...(sniff)...m...me..what to do...you are not my father." Chiro sobbed trying to get out of ANtauris grip

"That may be but you are part of this family like it or not. It seems that you may need a nape everyday till you can act more mature but if you keep acting like this we will d something else to fix you up. Now Antauri you need to fix his potty mouth. Good luck." Mandarin turned to Sprx who now had tears in his eyes as the bitter tast of soap sat on his toung.

He walked over and lifted Sprx out of the chair and took the soap out.

"Go rinse off the soap your free to go."

Sprx did as he was told and walked over t the bathroom to rinse. Antauri lifted Chiro up and waited for Sprx to come back before making Chiro face him.

"Is there something you would like to say...think carefully before you open your mouth unless you want anouther switching." Antauri said

Chiro trembled when he said he was sorry to them. Mandarin walked up to him and rubbed his back.

"There now see that wasn't so hard now was it. The slate is wiped clean and we can start again but first I think you need a nice bath and a nice long nap." Mandarin said

Chiro felt so ashamed to be used like this. He wanted to fight not be their toy. But before he could even open his mouth to answer he was lead out of the room and up to his. Once he got in his room he locked the door when they left and went to his bed before he heard a beep and fell asleep falling to the floor with a dull thump.

Outside the door. Antauri and Mandarin stood and tryed to open the door but found it locked.

"(Sighs) He locked us out that boy. Beta put him to sleep." Mandarin commanded and they heard the thump before opening the door to reviel the sleeping boy.

Antauri walked to the bathroom and started a bath while Mandarin undressed Chiro.

"He did well today. His obideanse went higher then what we had first exspeced it to be." Antauri said as Chiro was lowered into the tub.

He graped a rage and began to wash Chiro in his sleeping state. Mandarin looked pleased.

"Yes he did well but the day is not over yet and I think that seeing Sprx get punished will help him see that we are not crule to family. Only to our enemys." He said and pulled Chiro out to dry and soon layed him on the bed.

"Well that is true but I think that we are getting threw to him. We saw just how hard he would try to go to be free." Antauri said putting cream on Chiros ass to help it cool and heal before ulling his pjs up.

"Your right on that come on lets leave him to sleep. After this morning I could go for a nap."

Queenstorie stoped playing and with a swish of her cape blew out the candles and the light returned in to the castel turning the walls white one again.

"Well thats the second Chapter to this story. Now remember if you have and idea for a new chapter just leave it in the review and I will read them. Goodnigth my supcets."

Queentorie leaves the room.


End file.
